Virgin Island Perfect
by Whylie04
Summary: Beca has just moved from Pennsylvania to the Virgin Islands where she meets Jesse at a surf shop (they both have an internship there). They are both scuba divers and naturally come very close...but Jesse has a girlfriend...
1. Just Arrived

Hey guys! This story may use some scuba diving terms that you don't know. If you are unsure, just send me a review and i'll answer you when I publish the next chapter.

Beca had grown up in Pennsylvania since she graduated high school. She decided to go to the Virgin Islands to pursue her love for the ocean and to get away from her childhood.

When Beca got off the plane, she grabbed her suitcase and headed outside to wait for a taxi. Once she arrived at her condo, she got all settled in and began mixing her music. About an hour later she got up and left the condo for the surf shop. She had her internship there.

When she arrived she was greeted by the manager, Luke, a classic

blonde-haired beach boy. He started talking to her, but her attention faded when she noticed a cute 20 year old scuba diver come through the doors and take off his mask (he had just come back from a dive). He had a perfect six pack, adorable face and a girlfriend. Wait a girlfriend?! She thought as she watched a blonde come in and kiss him.

"Beca?"

"What? Oh sorry...what did you say?" she said blushing.

"Ah I see. You were checking out Jesse. Sorry he's taken."

"What did you say?" She repeated.

"Fine; try to hide it, but I saw the way you looked at him."

"What did you say?" she repeated for the third time, beyond irritated.

"I said you will be starting now by cleaning off all of the scuba equipment."

"Oh okay." she said as she walked away.

"Hey...Beca?" Jesse questioned.

"Yeah. How do you know my name?"

"Jake has been telling us we had a new intern starting today named Beca."

"Oh."

"Okay so you can start by cleaning off all of the scuba equipment. Once it is cleaned you can store it here." he said pointing to some crates.

She didn't say anything; she just got to work.

"Not very talkative I see..."

"What? is it against the law to be quiet?"

"No I was just saying...jeez she's sensitive..." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that pretty boy?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought." she said with a smirk and walked away. I can't believe I thought he was cute! she thought to herself.

He smiled and said to Luke "I like her. "

"Good. You 2 will be working together every day."

Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Jesse Asks Beca Out

I will be uploading every other morning!

Weekdays: around 7 to 8

Weekends: 9 10 or 11.

Later that day...

"Hey Beca?"

"Yeah Jesse."

"You dive right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I was going out for a night dive with a friend, but he's not coming

so-"

"Are you asking me to come."

"Yeah, but you don't have to. I mean, you have only known me for a day and-"

"Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a girlfriend so wouldn't she think you were taking me on a date?"

"I didn't really think of it that way."

"You know what? I will go, but if she finds out without you telling her, she will definitely think you are cheating on her."

"Okay, but she just left for a summer internship in Whales."

"Well then just call her."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"She doesn't have service over there."

"So you can't talk to her for all summer."

"Nope..."

"Does she normally dive with you?"

"No she hates diving and the ocean."

"So you are dating a girl who hates the ocean and won't be able to talk to you for the whole summer

"Yeah..."

"That's never going to work."

"WelI I have to at least try. If I said we had to break up if she goes, she wouldn't have gone. And it's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Okay well, when do we go?"

"Now." he said as he gave her some equipment.

"Oh, then lets go." And with that, they were off to the boat.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Night Dive

Here's the longest chapter yet!

Once they were on the boat, Jesse quickly turned it on.

"What's the rush?"

"I like to go when the sun is setting." he said as he took off his shirt and pulled up his wet suit to his waist.

"Oh." she said as she took off her cloths and pulled her wet suit all the way up.

"Why did you pull it up the whole way?"

"It's a habit."

"Well you should probably pull it down so you don't get too hot."

"Okay." she said nervously. When she pulled it down she had a bruise on her back.

"Oh my god! How did you get that?"

"I...ahhhh...fell off my bike."

"What were you going like 60 miles an hour."

She didn't answer. She just walked away with a sad look on her face. Jesse just decided to let it go because he figured she didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay we are here."

Beca walked over to him and they set up all of their stuff. Once they were ready they both jumped in and went through a safety checklist.

"Okay Beca. You ready?"

She didn't answer at first. She was looking around nervously at the water.

"Beca?" he said worried.

"Yeah I'm ready." she said nervously.

"Beca...you have never gone on a night dive have you?"

"No..." she said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know it's just embarrassing."

"What? That you are afraid of the dark water?" She nodded. "Everyone is."

"Oh really are you?"

"I was at first, but not anymore. Beca don't worry it will be fine. The only difference is that you have to be more careful and use a flashlight to see."

"I know."

"Okay so are you ready or do you need a minute?"

"Let's just go. The longer I wait the creepier it gets."

"Once you get down there it's not. The coral comes alive at night. Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you Becs."

Normally she would have flipped out at him for not calling her Beca, but in the moment it comforted her and...she liked it. She took a deep breath, and put her regulator in her mouth. Then they exchanged the okay signal and went under.

As they descended, Beca was terrified. Jesse noticed it and gave her the okay signal and she gave it back.

Once they were at the bottom, 50 feet below the surface, they exchanged the okay signal and began exploring the reef.

A few minutes passed by and Beca was enjoying herself. Jesse was right. The coral did come alive at night. She looked at her watch and noticed they only had 5 more minutes. When she went to show him, he wasn't there. She looked around frantically, but could not find him. When she spotted him, he was laying at the bottom - not moving. She swam after him, picked him up and began swimming to the surface.

When she reached the top she struggled to get him up onto the boat. Once she did and they were on there way, she called 911.

After that, she put the boat on auto pilot and walked over to him. She pulled down his wet suit and revealed a jelly fish sting covering his whole chest.

When they got back to the shop an ambulance was waiting. Paramedics rushed onto the boat and carried him to the ambulance.

When it left Luke came over to her and asked "What happened?!"

"I'm not sure, but I think he was stung by a jellyfish."

"I hope he's okay."

"Me too." she said as she hopped into her car and drove to the hospital.

Please review and thanks for reading!


	4. Jesse is Okay

Sorry...this is extremely short, but...it might be my favorite chapter so far. Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know that i will be posting the next chapter on Monday at 9 10 or 11ish not inbetween 7 and 8. We have off school on Monday so I won't be up so early.

When they let Beca into Jesse's room, he was laying in bed with wires everywhere.

He was not awake, but she sat down in a chair next to him.

A few minutes later he opened his eyes.

"Jesse." she said happily.

"Hey Becs. What happened?"

"You were stung by a jellyfish."

"I remember getting stung, but...how did I get here?"

"I carried you out of the water."

"Really? So you saved me?"

"Yeah I guess."

"See...I told you, you'd be okay." he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over." said the doctor as he walked in.

"Okay I will be out in a minute." she started as she sat up "I had a really good time tonight Jesse, aside from all this. Thanks for asking me to come. See you later and I hope you feel better."

"Bye Becs." As she walked out the door he called after her "Becs, do you want to go on another night dive Friday?"

"Yes nerd." And with that, they were both left with smiles on their faces.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Beca Overhears

Next chapter!

The next day, Beca arrived at the surf shop at 9 am. When she walked in the door, she was greeted by Jesse.

"They let you out of the hospital already. I thought I got rid of you." Beca said with a smirk.

"Hi to you too Becs and yes thank you for your concern, I'm okay." she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Jesse?"

"Yeah Luke?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure." He said as they walked in to the men's locker room. Beca noticed the serious tone in Luke's voice so she followed. She pressed her ear against the door as they talked.

"Dude, what are you doing!"

"What do you mean!"

"Slow down a little with the flirting. You have a girlfriend!"

"I'm not flirting!"

Luke rolled his eyes and said "Jesse..."

"I know I am...sorry I just" He paused a moment "I can't help it."

"You can talk to a girl Jesse without flirting."

"Oh and your telling me this. Luke, you flirt with every hot girl that walks through that door!"

"Yeah, but that's different. I don't have a girlfriend."

"Still, you don't realize how hard it is. My girlfriend is away for the whole summer and Beca is the new hot intern around me every day."

"Dude, you have only known her for a day."

"So look at her. If she had blonde hair you'd be all over her."

"Jesse you are missing the point. You have a girlfriend and you are flirting with another girl."

"I know...lets just get back to work."

"Okay." Luke agreed and walked to the door.

Beca heard them coming so she quickly ran away outside. She went to the dock and sat down on the edge. She started processing all the things Jesse said. When she was deep in thought Jesse broke the silence.

"Hey Bec. Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

I can't believe him! she thought to herself.

"I don't think that's a good idea Jesse." she sobbed as she got up and ran to her car.

"Beca wai-" he was cut of when the door slammed and she drove away.

Thanks for reading and please review! I love reading them! Also, you can always pm me and I will get back to as soon as I see that you have sent me a pm.


	6. Lost

Next chapter...

The next day, when Beca opened her car door, she saw Jesse standing at the doorway.

"Crap..." she muttered to herself.

"Hey Becs. What happened yesterday?"

"I just didn't think it was a good idea. Jesse remember: you have a girlfriend."

"I know, but you and I are the only people that work here other than Luke..."

"Fine, I will go..."

Jesse was so confused as he stood their and watched her walk in the door. Any other guy would have probably just muttered 'girls...' but he was different. What isn't she telling me? he thought to himself.

Later that night, when Beca and Jesse were diving, they surfaced, and couldn't find the boat.

"Jesse...where is the boat?" she said obviously terrified.

"I...I don't know..."

"Oh my god...we are stuck out here."

"Wait there is an island over there!"

When they reached the island Beca said "Where are we now?" as she climbed out of the water.

"I'm not sure, but trust me Becs...everything will be okay." he said as he got out of the water too. As they talked they continued to take off their scuba equipment.

"Are you frikking kidding me right now Jesse!" Beca glared at him and Jesse looked startled. "You want me to trust you!"

"What? Did I do something that would make you not trust me?"

"Oh my god! I can't believe you right now!"

"What do you mean?"

"Jesse I heard your little talk with Luke yesterday."

"Ohhh...crap..." he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah! Ohh! Is that really all I am to you! The new hot intern!"

"No Becs let me explain!" he pleaded.

"There is nothing to explained Jesse!"

"Please Becs at least hear me out..." she didn't say anything. "Look Beca...I said you were the new hot intern because I was trying to prove a point-"

"What point! The fact that I'm attractive so that's why you like me!"

"No Becs-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine...no Bec-a that's not why at all. I was just trying to prove to Luke that its hard to...look it's hard to explain. It's a guy thing."

"Exactly, there's nothing to explain!"

"Please Beca you wouldn't understand."

"Oh so it's my fault now because I don't get it!"

"Beca please..."

"I don't understand what you are saying please for. If you are saying I should forgive you, its never going to happen! Oh I'm sorry I guess I'm too stupid to figure it out."

"Beca-"

"I thought you were a good guy Jesse..." she sobbed and ran into the woods.

"Beca wait!" he called after her. He was crushed. She had completely twisted the situation around.

When he found her she was sitting on the ground facing away from him.

"Beca-"

"Go away." she sobbed.

"Beca that's not all I see you as..." She didn't say anything. "Beca you are the most fun girl to be around that I have every met. That's why I like you. I know I have a girlfriend, but that doesn't mean we can't hang out as friends. Becs please I don't think of you as just another hot girl. I know you won't believe me, but..." He didn't know what else to say so he just walked away.

"Jesse wait." She called after him and stood up. He turned around and looked into her tear stained eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry? This is all my fault. I should have never have said that, but...you know Luke...well...I guess you have only known him for a few days. But anyways, he's that kind of guy and I guess I was just trying to cover up what I was doing wrong, but...you can see how that ended up...I never meant to hurt you and I'm sorry that I did. It's not like me...I'm not that kind of guy-"

"Jesse..." she started cutting him off. "I know you are not that kind of guy. I have only known you for a few days, but I feel like I have known you for years."

"I feel that way too..."

"Yeah it's weird...I feel like you have been my best friend since I was little and I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions. I just feel so close to you and when that happens...I don't think clearly...I just assume the worst and block out anything that isn't a bad possibility. I guess I just have gone through so much in my life that I just can't help it."

After a few moments Jesse asked "So are we okay?"

"Yes nerd..." she said hugging him.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. A Day on the Island

Hey guys...sorry about this morning; I forgot to upload. I was really tired so...

The next day, when Beca and Jesse woke up, they went to look for food and water.

"Jesse! What about these?" Beca asked as she picked some berries off a bush.

"Yeah those will do, and I found some mangoes." he said as he walked over to her.

"Did you find a river?"

"No, but we can search while we are eating."

For the next 20 minutes, they walked around and looked for a stream as they ate "breakfast."

Finally Beca spotted a stream.

"Jesse look!" she screamed as she took off for the stream and went to jump in. He ran after her and picked her up right before she jumped in.

"Jesse!" she screamed as he threw her in and jumped in.

For 10 minutes they laughed while swimming around in the stream.

When it came time for lunch, they dried off and went to find food.

Then they ate berries and fruit while they walked around the beach.

At 4 o'clock...

"Hey Becs, I have an idea."

"What?"

"Let's try to go fishing."

"With what?"

"I don't know, but we can make a rod."

"Okay, but this is never going to work."

"Trust me Becs...I'm the best fisherman in the whole world."

She rolled her eyes and said "Such a nerd." as they walked inland.

Once they had their makeshift rod all set, they headed out to the beach.

For an hour, they fished, but had no luck.

"Jesse let me try."

"Okay."

He handed her the rod and seconds later she got a bite.

"Oh my god!" she said as she reeled in a huge fish.

"Beginners luck." Jesse muttered under his breath.

"Sure it is." she said as they walked to the palm trees.

After they cooked the fish over a fire, they ate it as the sun set.

"Oh my god Jesse! This is beautiful!"

"I know." he said in awe.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Rescued

Hey! Here's the next chapter!

The next morning, Beca opened her eyes and spotted a boat!

She screamed and ran over to Jesse, who was still fast asleep.

Jesse shot up and yelled "What?! What?!" worriedly.

"Jesse there is a boat over there!" She pointed to it with excitement in her eyes. He shot up and hugged her. Then they ran over to the water and started yelling to get the boats attention.

However, it started getting further away. Beca ran out into the water and started swimming in it.

"Becs no." Jesse said as he grabbed her arm.

"But Jesse it's getting further away."

"Well then let's make a fire to get their attention."

She nodded her head and they rushed deeper into the island to get wood. By the time they got the fire smoking, the boat was only a white dot in the distance. Eventually it was completely gone.

"Jesse it's gone..." she sobbed.

"It's okay Becs..." He said trying to comfort her as he hugged her. She cried into his shoulder.

"Wait Becs...It's coming back! Look!"

She turned around and ran to the water, waving her arms. Jesse followed and did the same.

Eventually they were all settled into the boat.

"What happened to you guys?" a man on board the boat questioned.

"We went on a night dive and lost the boat." answered Jesse.

Beca added "And then we swam to that island" she pointed to it "and were stranded there for two nights.

"Oh, then I bet you two are pretty hungry." said a women who walked over and sat near them.

"Yeah, we had fruit most of the time, but we were lucky and caught a fish last night." said Jesse.

"We?" Beca said looking at him.

He just smiled.

"Well then why don't you guys have some sandwiches we brought for lunch."

"Oh no. We don't want to eat your food." said Beca politely, even though inside she wanted to scarf down anything they put in front of her.

"You guys haven't eaten a real meal in days! Besides, we made extras."

"Okay, thank you very much." said Jesse.

"I'll be right back."

When she returned with their food Beca and Jesse said nothing more than thank you. They were so hungry.

When the boat got back to the surf shop, they got of the boat and thanked the people onboard.

"Oh my god! Beca! Jesse! You're back!" exclaimed Luke.

"Yeah, when we surfaced we lost the boat...sorry about that...and then we lived on an island for the past two nights." said Jesse.

"Oh that's okay, I'm just glad you guys are okay. Do you want to go home and change?"

"No that's okay...we can work with our bathing suits on. We do work in a surf shop." said Beca.

Then they both walked into the shop and Luke was confused as to why they were so happy and willing to get right to work.

"Maybe we should stop going on these dives." said Jesse.

"No. I would miss me saving you and us getting lost." she smiled and walked away. He smiled too and got to work.


	9. The Girlfriend Returns

Here's the next chapter!

Weeks have passed by and it is now nearing the end of summer. Today is the day that Jesse's girlfriend returns and Beca is not happy about it.

When his girlfriend walked in the door, she and Jesse ran to each other and started making out. Beca just about puked.

"How was your trip Belle!"

"Good, but I missed you every day!"

"Me too!"

"Hey! Do you want to go out to dinner tonight!"

"Yeah that sounds great!"

Beca glared at him. They had so much work to do tonight! Now she has to do it all by herself!

"Oh Belle, this is Beca, the other intern, Beca, Belle."

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Belle said with forced cheerfulness. Beca noticed that Jesse introduced her as Beca instead of Becs - a sign that Belle was very territorial over him. She then gave her a fake smile.

"WelI I have to go and get to work, so bye Belle and see you tonight." Belle waved goodbye with a smile plastered on her face.

"So you are a good friend of Jesse's."

"Yeah we are pretty close."

"Yeah well...not any more." Beca notice her smile disappear. She thought, really...she is one of those girls?

"What?"

"Stay away from Jesse."

"Um...yeah okay but...hmmm...lets see ...no..."

"Just keep In mind Beca that I'm his girlfriend. Who do you think he likes more? The alt girl he works with, or me?"

"Hmm...The alt girl working with Jesse side by side and going on night dives all summer...or you...his so called girlfriend who left him just so you could go on your little vacation to whales..." she said in a babyish voice.

And with that Belle walked away with with her mouth open in a "no you didn't" kind of way.

Just before she got to the door, Beca called after her. "Oh and Belle, it's Becs..." she said as she looked outside over at Jesse. A victory smile appeared on her face. Belle whipped her head around and stormed out the door. She lost that 'battle.'

"Jesse what the frik!" Beca yelled when she saw Jesse out on the dock. "You need to help me tonight!"

"I'm sorry Becs, but I haven't seen her in months."

"Don't you 'sorry Becs me!'...You know what? I hope you have fun tonight!" She stormed off into the shop.

"Becs-" She slammed the door.

Thanks for reading and please review! Please read this Thursday for the story finale!


	10. That Night

Here's the finale!

Later that night, when Beca was cleaning up the shop, there was a knock at the door.

When she answered it she said "Brady?" with fear in her eyes.

"Hello Beca." he said with a creepy smile.

She tried to run away, but he grabbed her and when she screamed no one could hear her.

He knocked her onto the ground and pinned her down.

A few minutes later someone pulled up into the driveway.

"Beca!" Jesse yelped as he ran over to her. Brady ran away and was no where to be found. "Oh my god! Are you okay?"

She didn't say anything. She just laid there in pain. Jesse picked her up and carried her into the shop. He laid her down on a few chairs next to one another.

After Beca was all settled in, Jesse asked gently "Who was that Becs?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Becs please..."

She let out a sigh. "Brady, my ex boyfriend. He beat me up and gave me that bruise you saw the first day I met you."

"Oh Becs...I feel like such a jerk. If I didn't bail on you, this wouldn't have happened." He ran his hand through his hair and looked away for a second.

"Jesse-"

"Becs I'm so sorry-" He said turning to face her, but was cut off as she kissed him. They started making out when they heard a familiar voice.

"Jesse! What are you doing!?"

Quickly separated themselves, Jesse pleaded. "Belle I can explain."

"No Jesse! We are done!" She stormed out the door into the pouring rain, but Beca chased after her.

"Look Jesse did nothing wrong-" Belle cut her off by slapping her.

"Yeah he only sucked your f'ing face!"

"What the frik! And no...I kissed him!"

Belle was already in her car driving away and Jesse was standing at the entrance of the shop.

Beca turned around and sobbed "I'm so sorry Jesse..." and she ran away to her car.

"Becs wait!" He grabbed her arm.

She turned around and faced him. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her. Soon they were making out in the rain, not even noticing it; they were lost in each other.

I know...it was short, but it was short and sweet. Tell me what you think of this chapter and the overall story please! I might write a sequel in January, but don't get your hopes up!


End file.
